


Serendipitous

by orsumfenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, best bros at first, i guess?, then bfs ohoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsumfenix/pseuds/orsumfenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Tanaka or Noya can get a date to the upcoming disco, so they decide to go with each other. Both quickly discover that this was both a good and bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipitous

**Problem 1: Tanaka can’t get a date to the disco**

Ryuu is pretty damned sure that everyone has made a pact to not agree to go to the disco with him, because he can’t think of any other reason for so many rejections.

The first couple girls he’d spoken to left him feeling okay – it wasn’t a big deal, after all, just a couple of girls who… probably had other boyfriends to go with. Yeah. That was it. And the next ones left him feeling only a little downhearted, since there were still plenty more cute girls to go – until there wasn’t and Ryuu had asked almost every girl he knows, and not a single one had said yes.

Ryuu’s not sure what their problem is. Is it him? Most likely. Does he care? _No_.

Okay, so maybe just a little bit.

 

**Problem 2: Noya can’t get one either**

Noya spends an entire day asking girls to the disco before he decides to give up.

Not forever, of course – he’ll carry on asking tomorrow, because if there’s one thing he’s not doing it’s going to that prom alone.

“Any luck?” Noya asks Ryuu at the end of the day, leaning against his locker. “’Cos I’ve not gotten a single girl to say yes.”

“Me neither,” Ryuu mutters, slamming his own locker shut and glaring moodily at his feet. “Not _one_. One girl even started to laugh!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Noya tries to reassure, though he’s not certain how good of a job he’s doing. “She was just being mean. I’m sure there _is_ a girl who wants to go with you – you just haven’t found her yet.”

Ryuu seems to perk up, at least, raising his head and grinning at Noya. Noya can’t help it, it’s infectious – he grins back.

 

**Problem 3: Neither of them is sure what to do about this**

“What am I gonna _do_?” Noya groans, hanging off the bed with his hands over his eyes. “If I can’t get a date to the disco, I’ll…” He searches for an appropriate word, and settles on “…die!”

Ryuu snorts from his floor.

“You won’t _die_ ,” he exclaims, and Noya doesn’t have to look to know his best friend is grinning. “You’ll wither away and have to be buried looking like an old man.”

“ _Thank you_ for your wonderful support,” Noya retorts, letting his arms drop so he can see an upside Ryuu snickering at him. Noya scowls. “This isn’t funny! The disco’s only in a couple of days and everyone’s already got dates! What am I supposed to do?”

Ryuu sighs.

“Yeah, I feel you,” he says, shifting slightly. “But literally _no one_ will say yes. I can’t show up alone!”

Noya hums, shutting his eyes.

“We should just give up on girls and go with each other,” he mutters, partly as a joke, but at Ryuu’s silence he opens his eyes and notices his best friend looking at him in glee.

“That’s it!” Ryuu exclaims, leaping up. Noya blinks, but feels a grin tugging at the edges of his lips anyway. “Neither of us needs to go with some girl we barely know yet! We’ll go with each other!”

Silence reigns for a couple of seconds. Then,

“Ryuu,” Noya says, lips turning upwards into a full-on grin. “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

 

**Problem 4: They have to get matching outfits (but not _too_ similar)**

“If we’re doing this,” Noya declares as they enter the clothes shop. “We’re doing this properly. All the way! Matching outfits!”

“Saeko’s lent me money for them,” Ryuu proclaims, getting the notes out of his pocket right there and waving them around. If Noya were anyone but Noya then he’d worry about it getting stolen, but Noya _is_ Noya and that’s not the type of thing he thinks about. “Now all there is to do is find two matching outfits! Shouldn’t be that hard, right?

Because while they want their outfits to match, they can’t match _too_ much, since then they’ll just look as though they’re wearing the same outfit, which. No.

“ _Why_ is this so difficult?” Noya groans after two solid hours of shopping, with zilch results. “It’s like every single shop is determined that we _can’t_ go to this disco looking good.”

“I know, right?” Ryuu’s probably trying very hard to make his voice sound upset. It’s working. “We have to show all those girls what they’re missing.”

Once more, silence reigns.

“…We should just ask your sister, shouldn’t we?”

“…Yeah.”

 

**Problem 5: Saeko won’t let them see what she’s choosing**

“You two are bound to mess it up,” she states, grinning evilly as she does so. Ryuu pouts at his sister, and her smirk just widens. “Don’t worry, little brother, I’ll make sure you and Yuu aren’t total embarrassments.”

As much as he loathes to admit it, Ryuu really does trust Saeko’s judgement in these matters, and so he almost doesn’t mind her next teasing statement. _Almost._

“I’m glad you’re going with Yuu,” she declares, picking some of the dirt from beneath her fingernails. “No girls seem to get how cool you are, but you and Yuu are _perfect_ together.” She practically purrs it, and Ryuu has to stop himself from spitting his juice out. He’s not sure he manages so well, considering he makes an embarrassing snorting sound, but it’ll do.

“Me and Noya aren’t dating!” he splutters, flushing at the way Saeko raises an immaculate eyebrow.

“Then why are you going on a date?” she points out. Ryuu is finding it very hard to admit that she’s right.

“You – argh!”

Ryuu doesn’t bother to answer and storms out. Suddenly, he’s glad he’s not going with her to see what clothes she’s picking out. He tells himself it’s because he’ll be doing himself a favour by not getting in a car with such an insane driver.

Ryuu knows that really it’s because her words will be stuck in his head for a while.

 

**Problem 6: Noya looks _really_ good in his outfit**

How Saeko knew their exact sizes and what would suit them, Ryuu doesn’t know – nor how she managed success when they only found failure. But, alas, his and Noya’s outfits both look _incredibly_ good – Noya’s more than Ryuu’s.

Because Noya’s outfit… looks _very_ good, and suddenly Ryuu is noticing little things that he’s never noticed before. Like how Noya’s eyes, brought out by his shirt, are quite striking and intense. And how his hair, with those dyed blonde bangs at the front, looks very much like it’d be fun to run his fingers through. And how Noya, while small, holds himself in such a strong way that someone shyer than Ryuu might find themselves intimidating, whereas Tanaka himself thinks confidence is quite an attractive quality.

…Fuck. _Attractive?_

Noya hasn’t noticed him staring, thank god. Too busy admiring himself in the mirror and gushing to Saeko about how “good of a clothes picker you are, is this what you learn about in school?”

Saeko laughs heartily, big and bold as always, then catches Ryuu’s staring and winks.

Ryuu doesn’t flush when he looks at Noya, who finally turns round to admire his outfit. Not at all.

Except that he totally does and he’s totally screwed.


End file.
